Forgotten Meetings
by waterrain
Summary: America had met almost each and every Cullen once before they were Vampires. Back when they were just childern and completely human. The only Cullen that America did not meet before was Carlisle. When Carlise was a human child he met England.
1. Edward

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Twilight. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Forgotten Meetings**

**By Waterrain**

"_You are Edward Anthony Masen. Your mother was Elizabeth and your father was Edward Senior." America said smoothly and he added while smiling brightly. "You were born June 20, 1901. Your place of birth was Chicago, Illinois. I doubt you remember me because back then you were little and human." _

America was humming happily while walking down the streets of Chicago and he smiled at everyone that he passed, but then heard a child crying and his blue eyes blinked for a moment before walking to the direction of the crying.

His eyes glanced down at the small boy and he tilted his head. Edward Anthony Masen that is the boy's name and he was born June 20, 1901 here in Chicago. Personally he could find out everything, but America likes to take his time and it is not like this is an emergency.

"Say why are you crying? Are you lost or did you fall down and got hurt?" America asked calmly and he held his hand out towards the boy who was blinking away the tears. "My name is Alfred F Jones."

Edward nodded as he grabbed the blonde man's hand and shakily stood up.

"My name is Edward Masen." The boy managed to say and his knees were scrapped. America nodded while thinking and he looked Edward in the eyes.

'His mother is Elizabeth and his father is Edward.' America mentally thought and he smiled faintly. 'I remember them.'

"Alright, Edward. Where was the last place you saw your parents?" America asked gently and he smiled down at him. "I bet they are really worried about you."

Edward looked down with sad eyes and muttered 'I got lost in the crowd of people'.

"Don't worry we will find them." America stated confidently and he concerted on finding the parents of Edward. He guided the boy, his presence was comforting to Edward, and America smiled brightly when he saw the parent's.

"Alright, I believe we have found your parents." America stated and then said in a louder voice to the parents. "Elizabeth and Edward Senior. I found your son, Edward."

Edward's parents rushed towards them and they hugged Edward.

"I was so worried." Elizabeth said to her son as she hugged him closely.

America smiled happily and he begun to walk away, but then he found himself being hugged by Elizabeth and Edward Senior.

"Thank You, America." Edward's parents said at the same time and America grinned at them cheerfully.

"I do what I can for my citizens." America commented smoothly, he slipped out of their grasp, and then added calmly. "Just be careful not to lose your son again for I hate to say this about a few of my citizens, but some of them could do some rather wrong and bad things to a child."

America walked away, but then he glanced back and saw Edward's hand being held by both parents.

"I do like happy moments." America said happily to himself and he did not think about how in the end all humans die.

"_I do not remember you." Edward said calmly and then he added coldly. "And I have no idea as to who or what you are at all."_

_America smiled faintly to himself and then shook his head._

"_I figured that since you're a Vampire now and no need of human memories." America said happily and he forced himself to smile brightly._

"_No longer the little human boy who lost his way and needed some help from his...Nati-" America started to say calmly, but he broke off suddenly and shook his head while looking at Edward who looked confused._

"_Just to let you know my name is Alfred F Jones and by the way I'm not telling you my other name because you're a jackass for being so cold with your words." America commented cheerfully and then he added smoothly. "Good bye, Edward Cullen and good luck."_

_America walked away and he didn't look back. _

"_I couldn't read his mind. Who is he?" Edward said to himself and he started to walk after him, but found that the blonde haired man with blue eyes was gone._

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Rosalie

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Twilight. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Forgotten Meetings**

**By Waterrain**

"Rosalie Hale. Born Rochester, New York in the year 1915." America said calmly and he watched as her eyes widened. "Do you remember me?"

America heard a scream coming from an alley, he walked quickly over to the source of the scream, and his blue eyes widened for a moment before grabbing the three young teenage boys.

"It is wrong to gang up three to one against anyone for that is fighting dirty and it is a disgrace." America stated coldly and his eyes were full of disappoint at his citizen's. "Now get lost and think about your disgusting actions."

The three boys were trembling, tears in their eyes, and felt ashamed of themselves. America rolled his eyes before tossing them and he sighed to himself in relief for he came just in time.

"Why did you help me?" The little girl asked quietly and tears ran down her cheeks. She was ten years old and America knew her name to be Rosalie Hale.

"Because I'm a hero and I don't like seeing others ganging up on another person." America said truthfully and he wiped away her tears. "Do you know who I am?"

"America." Rosalie told him calmly and she blinked her eyes.

"Yep and I'm going to give you some advise." America stated smoothly and he smiled faintly down at her.

"Okay." Rosalie said as she nodded her head and looked up at him.

"Some people in this world will hurt you just because of your beauty, they will try to bring you down, and make you feel as if your nothing." America said bluntly and he held her small hand. "It is wrong and terrible, but it is true."

"You have got to be strong and always remember no matter what your something." America commented firmly and she nodded her head.

"Rosalie Hale," America said calmly and he slowly let go of her hand. "Don't let anyone make you feel less and hold your head up high. Everybody knows that every rose has a thorn and your name is Rosalie."

"I will try my best, America." Rosalie promised and she smiled brightly up at him.

"That is all I can ask of my people." America commented smoothly and then added calmly. "Just keep on smiling and make them wonder about your smile. Be yourself and give them hell if they can't accept you."

America walked away, but he glanced back and saw Rosalie walking in the direction of her home.

"_Yes, I remember you." Rosalie said calmly to him and he smiled at her._

"_Really?" America asked while smiling and he watched as she smiled back at him._

"_Yeah. You helped change my ways of thinking. Yet years later… I decided to commit…" Rosalie trailed off and she looked away. "I couldn't stand living and hated my own beauty."_

"_I know." America said softly and then added. "Sorry, I was not there."_

"_It's alright America for hero's can't be everywhere." Rosalie said calmly and then added firmly. "I do not blame you. In the end I had my own justice and I'm still here. No one will ever bring me down."_

_America smiled at her and then looked into her eyes. _

"_I'm glad you found someone who loves and cares about you." America commented to her and then added. "I met him in the past too."_

"_Have you met every single one of your citizen's at some point of their life?" Rosalie asked in a curious voice and America grinned at her._

"_Yep and I don't forget them either." America replied cheerfully and then gave her a thumbs up. "Have to go and do my boring duty's." _

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Emmett

"_Emmett Dale McCarty. Gatlinburg, Tennessee." America said calmly while grinning and he tilted his head. "Do you remember me?"_

America jumped into a hole and he missed the trap.

"Heh, This is pretty fun." America commented happily and he blinked in surprise when a boy fell down. He held out his arms and caught him.

'Emmett Dale McCarty.' America mentally thought and the boy jumped out of his arms right into the trap.

"Jeez, Kiddo. I was trying to save you from the trap someone placed here." America said dryly and he heard the colorful language that was not directed towards him. "Now do you want me to help or not?"

"Help." Emmett managed to say and America freed him from the trap. He felt a hand pressed against his ankle and he winced.

"You are lucky that this was a small trap. Otherwise you might have lost your ankle and it is bleeding, but don't worry I have some medic stuff with me." America commented cheerfully and he begun to fix Emmett's ankle up while humming to himself.

"Why are you here?" The boy asked in a demanding voice and his arms were crossed.

"I felt like jumping because it is pretty fun." America said causally and he nodded to himself. "I have your ankle all patched up."

"What is your name." Emmett said calmly and he sighed for his ankle still hurt, but it was not hurting as much as before.

"Heh, I'm Alfred F Jones." America commented cheerfully and then added. "Your name is Emmett Dale McCarty."

"What? How did you know." Emmett asked in a stunned voice and his eyes were wide. America smiled brightly, he picked up the boy, and then shook his head.

"Anyway, I suppose it is time to get out of this hole." America said calmly and then he jumped up with Emmett in his arms.

"I'll carry you home because I'm a hero." America stated firmly and Emmett relaxed.

'Why do I feel safe? I feel odd, but yet not.' Emmett thought to himself and he looked into those blue eyes. 'They are like the ocean and his hair like wheat.'

"Who are you?" Emmett asked quietly and he heard a soft chuckle.

"I'm America." America replied smoothly and then added cheerfully. "Oh, We have arrived at your home."

America set the boy down onto the porch and smiled faintly at him.

"We might see each other again one day." America commented calmly and he felt a hand on his ankle.

"Thank You, America." Emmett told him bluntly and then he let go.

"I like helping my people whenever I can." America said honestly and he walked away, but then glanced back at the boy and smiled to himself for Emmett was hopping with one foot inside of the house.

"_Yes, I remember you. America," Emmett said smoothly and his eyes looked at America's appearance. "You have not changed or aged."_

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Carlisle Part 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Twilight. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Forgotten Meetings**

**By Waterrain**

"Hey, Carlisle Cullen." America said causally as he walked up to him and a bright smile was on his lips.

"Is there something you need?" Carlisle asked calmly to the blonde male.

"Well how the heck did England get someone good looking? I thought everyone born in England was not good looking, dull, boring, and stuck up." America asked bluntly and he didn't notice it when England pinched his arm.

'Honestly, I tried to stop him.' The green eyed Nation briefly thought, he had to catch his breath, and blasted it all America was fast. 'However he was too fast and a complete loud mouth.'

"What?" Carlisle asked in surprised and he wondered what the blue eyed man was talking about.

"Fuck you, Alfred F Jones." England said angrily as he tried to punch America in the stomach, but his hand was caught and he glared at the chuckling America.

"It is true, Arthur. Your people are almost always boring and dull." America commented calmly while smiling and he looked at Carlisle for a moment. "I don't believe it, but it is true. Born in London, England and the year in the 1640's. England here briefly told me about how he met you before-"

England hand a hand over the other Nation's mouth, Carlisle looked at the green eyed man closely, and realized he has met this person before which is seemingly impossible for it was so long ago.

"Oh and England here is not a vampire." America said cheerfully and he had the other Nation's hands away from his mouth. "He would maybe become awesome if he was one, but more than likely not since England is really unpopular because he is a kill joy and other stuff."

**TBC**

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
